Battle Scars
by RainboIsland
Summary: It would make a hell of a battle scar when healed. Before she had the battle scar the wound had to heal.


The princess burst from the tree-line. Pausing at the edge of the forest. Bow gripped in one hand like a vice. The silver arrow in it trapped between her fingers. Her sword gripped loosely in one hand, dragging on the ground. Her exhaustion pulling her down with it.

A loud growl, then yelp tore at her, and Emma turned to it. Her breaths still coming in pants. She for a brief moment was glad for the light of the full moon, before her hate for it returned. She wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for that moon.

Another growl, and Emma spotted what she had been hunting. A rather large wolf. Rearing up on it's hind legs. Lips pulled back in a mighty snarl as she came face to face with a very angry, very frightened farmer, and his pitch fork.

Emma barely had time to think about the fact that for no reason should a pitch fork be able to take down Red on a full moon. All she saw was someone other than her or Granny trying to wound her wolf.

She took off, at a loping gate, almost tumbling to the tall grass covered ground on the limp she had received after toppling off her horse who was attempting to chase after the wolf. Flinging herself between the farmer and Red when she regained her footing.

Her bow dropped to the ground next to her, and she rose her sword on fatigue weak arms.

Behind her she barely comprehended the heavy sound of Red hitting the ground, again on all fours. The farmer gave a loud cry, once again presented with the beast, he flung his pitchfork. Tight past Emma in an attempt to hit the wolf behind her. Tight enough to graze.

Emma let out a small cry of her own. Swinging her blade in a warning motion. Not minding if she nicked him, or a bit more. This seemed to snap the man's last nerve. Now weaponless he took of in the other direction.

A small sting burned in the blonde's side, but she ignored. As the growl rumbling behind her was taking a bit more of her attention.

She fell back half way through her turn, which had put a bit too much weight on her wounded leg. Putting her at the feet of the beast she was used to being on her side. Her lover was in there.

But on occasion, on occasion the moon glowing brightly above was too much for Red to control. Emma squeezed her fingers closed on the ground, as the growl reached a loud point and cut off. Curling them around the bow handle.

Something for a moment seemed to slip into the wolf's eyes. Recognition.

Emma took the moment of distraction. Even if all of her conscious mind, and a good amount of the unconscious part yelled not to wound the wolf. She brought one arm up in a fluid, practiced motion. Pulling her bow string back, and shooting the silver arrow into the wolf's hip.

A loud yelp cut through the air, and pulled at Emma's heart strings. She squeezed her eyes shut, hating that moment when Red came to, always full of dread. Always terrified of what the monster in her had done.

They made it part way into the woods when Emma's adrenaline started to subside. It had been pumping through her blood stream a good amount of the night, and when it did her injuries hit her twice as hard.

Sending her stumbling to the ground, and as she had been partially supporting a wounded Red. The brunette came down with her into the leaf mold.

"Emma!" She cried. Switching roles to prop the blonde into a sitting position. "Emma... you're bleeding." Emma let out a small whimper when Red's hand came into contact with her side. Maybe the pitchfork had been close enough to do a bit more than graze her.

A nice big slice to the side.

It would make a hell of a battle scar when healed. Living in this world scars were to be expected. Emma really didn't have many. Or at least ones that at all summed up to those of the people she had come to know as her family and friends.

Red had to be the winner. Spending a good fourth of your time as a wolf, that was almost twice as big as a wolf should be, and usually scaring people, as well as other animals could get you quite a collection.

Although Emma wouldn't know if anyone else had such a collection of scars as Red... She hadn't seen _them_ naked.

Before she had the battle scar. Before she could tell of how she had protected her love from a rather angry farmer on a rather horrible full moon. The wound had to heal.

Which Red seemed bent on doing her best to assist in. As she seemed to think it was her fault.

This was a rather difficult task, Emma was insistent on doing everything herself. Even if it meant drawing out her healing time, and earning her a burning in the side whenever she moved.

"Just stop. Stop moving. Let me take care of you." Red was currently begging as she held Emma's shoulders down against the bed with a determination that one needed in order to deal with Emma Swan.

"I can eat on my own. I'm not handicapped. Just give me the bowl." The blonde retorted. Throwing out her hands under the brunette, open and hopeful. "If you don't I'll be forced to tickle you." She added in a more menacing tone. Fingers dancing over Red's unguarded sides.

"No. No, no no." Red scrambled back a few feet over the bed Emma had all but been restricted to lately due to her ankle. Which had been sprained the same night she had earned the gash in her side. Leaving her a bit restless.

"I'll give you your soup. Just don't... Tickle me." Red pushed herself back with her heels over the bedspread. Reaching behind her with a hand to the trunk at the foot of Emma's bed, searching for the bowl, on the tray on it.

"I don't think I'll ever have to come up with another threat." The princess smirked. Looking very princess-like leaned back against her too many pillows, with her blonde curls tumbling around her on them.

"Yes..., and here's your soup, _princess_." Emma's smug look dropped at that title. Her lip curling into a snarl, she mimicked a growl. Which just got Red giggling.

"Hey. I'm the one that does the growling around here, and last time I was growling it earned you a gash in the side, and a sprained ankle." Red tapped the blonde on the forehead with her spoon before handing it to her to eat.

"You know that I'll always protect you right?" Emma asked after a rather long silence. In which she ate... Feeding Red a few spoonfuls of the soup as well.

"You know I don't need protecting right?" The brunette asked. Chasing the spoon Emma held a fair distance from her mouth in an attempt to draw an answer from her. Letting out a growl when the utensil disappeared between her lover's lips. Before cutting it short as she remembered her previous statement about growling.

Instead she stole a quick, salty, kiss.

"I'll always protect you because I love you. Just like you always protect me even though I don't need it because you love me."

"Sometimes you need protecting." Red replied cockily.

"Then so do you." Emma stated, leaning up to kiss Red again. Even though it set a hot fire of pain off in her side. Spending four more weeks practically bed ridden wouldn't be so bad if she had Red here to keep her company.


End file.
